Sealed Split Fury
by L.V. of Wales
Summary: Who is this strange person that shows up on the bus to Youkai academy? What will his presence do to Tsukune's school life? What exactly is he? No set couples yet.


Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario + Vampire or any characters there in. The only thing I own is the OC in this story.

* * *

Chapter 1 – Introductions

* * *

A yellow bus turns a corner quickly as it comes to a junction. It's only passenger, a young, 15 year old boy by the name of Aono Tsukune, suddenly flies sideways out of his seat. His face contorted into an expression of surprise, fear and pain as his head hits the floor of the bus. He was soon followed by his bag, striking the back of his head. He gave a quite 'ouch' as he got back up, rubbing the back of his head with one hand and his nose with the other, tears in the corners of his eyes.

He was an ordinary, normal, average person. Brown hair that wasn't too messy or stylish, brown eyes that weren't too interesting. He was the average height and weight for his age. He was so average, he got the average scores for the high school entrance exams, and failed them. He was in danger of having to go through junior high again because he wasn't accepted anywhere. Luckily though, his father somehow came across an entrance form for a high school he could go to, a school called, Youkai Academy.

"What was that all about, Bus-driver-san?" He called to the bus driver as they came to halt.

"Gomen, Okyaku-san. I just found out about another person I am to pick up." The bus driver replied without looking at Tsukune.

As soon as the last word left the bus drivers mouth, a person leapt on to the bus. "Quick! Get this bus outta here!" The person yelled to the bus driver. It was at that point that Tsukune looked back through the window and saw two more people running to the bus. It was also the point at which the bus driver closed the door and floored it, causing Tsukune to fall again. The new person sighed as he watched those that were chasing him disappear into the distance. "That was close. Oh, are you okay down there?" He yelled at the floored Tsukune when he noticed him.

Tsukune opened his eyes to see a hand held out to him. He thankfully took it as he tried to rub the pain from his head, again. He was surprised when he was pulled up with practically no effort put in on his part. When he looked to the face of the person that had helped him, he was surprised to notice that there was no sign of exhaustion. "Arigatou, um..."

"Riamu, Ebansu Riamu." Riamu clarified for him.

"Ah, Arigatou, Riamu-san!" Tsukune finished as he gave a slight bow.

"Uh, no problem. I should actually be apologizing since it was probably my fault you had your encounter with the floor." Riamu stated as he went to sit on the opposite side of the bus Tsukune had been on, setting down his bags as he went. "So, um, gomen, about that."

"It's okay, I probably should have paid more attention." Tsukune answered. He sat down in his original seat and finally looked at this new arrival. He seemed to be 15 years old, slightly taller than Tsukune as well as broader. He had brown hair that was slightly lighter than Tsukune's, also it was slightly longer and the back seemed to flare out to the side like a mane. His bangs were combed to the sides to stay out of his eyes which were covered by some rectangular spectacles. His eyes were the most surprising thing about his face though, they were both a shade of blue that bordered on being grey or white.

Riamu's general style of clothes seemed a little strange if he was going to high school. He wore what appeared to be black boots followed by khaki, baggy trousers with at least three pockets in each leg. On his torso he wore a black baggy shirt which was then covered by a fairly large coat which also had a multitude of pockets. Strangely enough there seemed to be some kind of bulges under the coat around his wrists and up his right arm.

Around his neck he wore a pentagram shaped pendant with a leather string to hold it. There also seemed to be some kind of symbols carved into the pendant. Finally, the strangest part about Riamu was that most of his clothing had tears in them. His left sleeve was torn open as well as a few tears in the back of the coat. He also seemed to have four vertical tears along the front of his shirt. Along with one tear on the thigh of his pants that seemed to have some blood around the edges... "Um, are you hurt?" Tsukune asked as he pointed at the blood.

Riamu turned away from the window to face Tsukune. "Hm, excuse me?" Riamu asked as he pulled an earphone from his right ear to hear Tsukune better.

_'When did he put those in?' _Tsukune thought for a moment. "I asked if you were hurt, it looks like you have some blood on your pants." Tsukune replied, still pointing at the bloody tear.

Riamu looked down at it and cursed under his breath. "These were my favorite pair too. Nah, don't worry about it, I'm fine. Arigatou for the concern though." Riamu answered before he replaced the earphone and looked back out the window. Another disturbing thing was his expression. Since Riamu had boarded the bus he had yet to smile or grin. His face seemed to be in a constant frown.

After Riamu's answer, Tsukune just ignored the blood and went on to look over the bags that Riamu had. He had four, for some reason. Tsukune had only brought two bags, one for his school essentials and one for his clothes and toiletries. Tsukune was already wearing his school uniform, white shirt, tie, green blazer, with the school emblem on it and a sensible pair of shoes and pants.

Riamu seemed to have the same, one backpack which could be for school essentials and a duffel bag for his clothes. The other two bags though, one seemed to be a messenger bag which had a red dragon decorating the front. The last bag was more of a cylindrical container than a bag, it seemed to be at least half a foot in diameter and a good few feet long. The length of the container had some kind of symbols decorating it and it seemed to be made from leather of some sort.

"Ah, Riamu-san-" Tsukune started tentatively only to be cut off.

"Don't bother with the -san. I'd prefer it if you stopped looking at me and my things as well. Anyway, what were you going to say?" Riamu said quickly as he turned his head and took out an earphone again.

"Uh... Gomen nasai! I apologize for staring! It's just, you don't look like someone who's going to school. I was also curious since you had those people chasing after you." Tsukune explained as he gave a nervous smile and scratched his cheek.

Riamu's frown actually seemed to soften at hearing Tsukune's explanation. "It's nothing. I just have some business with someone in the school. I'll be done there by the end of today and back to travelling." He said somberly as he looked back out the window. Then he suddenly turned back and looked Tsukune right in the eyes. "About those people that were following me. Forget their faces, forget that you saw them chasing me at all. Hopefully they didn't see you on the bus, so they won't try getting information from you." Riamu turned back to looking out the window and replaced the earphone again. "This is for your protection as well as mine. Hopefully, I won't be seeing them again." He said quietly as he brought his right hand up and grabbed his left shoulder, his frown deepening.

Tsukune just looked at him for a second. He was completely clueless as to what had just transpired. He finally looked away and stayed quiet for the rest of the trip. That didn't mean that strange things didn't happened though. The bus driver tried to spook him by saying that Youkai Academy was a frightening place just before they entered some tunnel. The way the bus drivers eyes seemed to glow only unnerved Tsukune more. If what the bus driver said hadn't spooked out Tsukune, the tunnel sure did. Riamu though, seemed to take it all in his stride. That, or he was just ignoring it and daydreaming about something.

* * *

The bus finally stopped right next to a cliff and a sign that said 'Youkai Private Academy'. The cliff was the only thing close to normal. The sign had been decorated to look like a scarecrow for some reason. As soon as they had exited the tunnel, they had entered a world completely different to the one they had been in before the tunnel. The sky and the water at the bottom of the cliff were an unnatural shade of red. All the trees around them seemed to be full of crows and devoid of leaves, while a wolf howled somewhere in the distance. Finally to top it all off lightning crackled in the distance behind the school building.

Riamu looked about as he adjusted his bags, one held in his right hand with the messenger bag slung over to rest on his right hip. His back pack and the cylinder hanging off his back. Tsukune looked about in horror at the place that was supposed to be a school. His bags were still resting on the ground as he was too stunned to pick them up. "WHAT'S UP WITH THIS PLACE!? HOW COULD SUCH A CREEPY PLACE BE A SCHOOL!?"

Riamu frowned a little more when he turned to Tsukune. "What's up with you? You act like you've never been to this world before."

"What do you mean by 'this world'!?" Tsukune asked back, alarmed.

"The world of monsters..." Riamu replied in a bored tone before his nose twitched once or twice as his head rose. His head quickly snapped back down. "Wait a second! You're a-" Riamu stopped talking abruptly when screaming erupted behind them.

"OUT OF THE WAY!! COMING THROUGH!!" A feminine voice called out.

Riamu, his eyes wide, swapped his bag to his left hand and spun on the spot, narrowly dodging the bike that had been hurtling toward him. During the spin he managed to hook his right arm around the girl who'd been riding the bike and yanked her off of it. Tsukune sadly, wasn't as fast. The bike carried on and struck him down with a heavy 'THUD' and a few rings from the bell, somehow.

Riamu dropped the girl and walked over to the once again fallen Tsukune. "You sure do take a lot of falls, huh? Hey, you okay down there?" Riamu asked after lifting the bike off of Tsukune by grabbing the frame with his right hand since his left was holding the bag. Tsukune looked so dazed he seemed to have swirls in his eyes. "What a slow guy." Riamu muttered as he set the bike down gently and set up the kick stand.

"Ah! Is he okay?" The girl asked as she stepped forward and cradled Tsukune's head in her lap. Riamu took his first real look at her. She was cute, she had long pink hair with some very nice green eyes. Around her neck seemed to be some kind of choker with a crucifix attached. She seemed to be wearing the school uniform of Youkai Academy. Since she was swearing the exact same blazer as Tsukune and a plaid skirt.

"Seems fine to me. Worst he could have is a concussion. The rest is pretty superficial, scrapes and a few small scratches on his cheek." Riamu replied as he looked over Tsukune again with an analytical eye, his frown never leaving his face. _'How'd he hurt his face when the bike hit his abdomen? He really is useless, so he's probably human from the smell and his reaction time.' _He shook his head.

"Uuuuh. What... happened?" Tsukune grumbled as he pushed himself up, rubbing his head with one hand, again. He looked up to see that Riamu was staring down on him with deeper frown than before and actually seemed a little angry.

"Watch where you're putting your hands, ya hentai." Riamu muttered as he turned his head away in slight disgust.

Tsukune was surprised for a second before he realized something was off. The hand he thought was on the ground was touching something much too soft to be the ground. He turned his head around slowly as he looked at the ground. His eyes started to widen when he saw his hand on a bare thigh. Then they widened further when he saw the plaid skirt. By the time he reached the girls face, his face was redder than the water at the bottom of the cliff. Her face had taken the same shade as well.

He jerked his hand away quickly and hopped away from her. He quickly bowed his head to the ground. "Gomen nasai! I didn't realize where my hand was. I... I would neve-"

"That's alright." The girl said in almost a low whisper.

"N-nani?" Tsukune mumbled as he raised his head just off the ground to look up at the girls face. _'This girl... is so, CUTE!' _He thought in glee. Thanking Kami that he'd come to this school, he managed to keep from jumping for joy.

"She just forgave you. Did getting hit by the bike affect your hearing too?" Riamu grumbled from behind Tsukune.

"That's right. It's wasn't your fault." The girl clarified in a slightly higher volume. "I should be the one to apologize for almost hitting you with my bike." She said as she looked at Riamu "And apologize to you for, um... hitting you with my bike. Gomen." She finished after looking at Tsukune. She then bowed slightly to the two.

"Yeah... You're forgiven. So what happened? You try to avoid something and lose control?" Riamu asked half-heartedly.

She shook her head. "Mm-mm, I got dizzy because of my anemia."

"Ah. I see." Riamu replied. _'Anemia? In a monster? Then there's that rosary around her neck. Hmmm, I wonder...'_

"Are you okay now!?" Tsukune asked in a worried tone.

She giggled lightly "Yup. I feel fi..." She started falling backward only to be caught by Riamu's leg when he arrived behind her.

"Really? You're not acting fine." He stated before pulling an earphone from his right ear again. "Hey, Tsukune, check her breathing for me would you?" Riamu asked as he leaned forward and pressed his index and middle finger to her temple, checking her pulse. _'This should give me some conformation on both of their species.'_

Tsukune nodded dumbly before he crawled forward and leaned his ear in close to listen for her breathing. Because he had turned his head away for this act, he didn't notice her nose twitch when he got close enough to her. Neither did he expect for her head to suddenly lean forward. Or, for her to try and clamp her mouth on his throat. From the shock he hopped back and started to blush as he realized what she'd tried to do. _'Thought as much.' _Riamu thought as he removed his hand from her forehead which had stopped her getting to Tsukune.

"W-w-what was that about!?" Tsukune stammered, looking at the half awake girl.

She didn't seem to understand what had happened. Mainly, because the first thing she did when her eyes opened was notice the excess blood coming from Tsukune's scratches thanks to the blush. "You're bleeding!" She announced as she reached for her handkerchief. She then proceeded to lean forward and attempt to clean the blood off. Only for her eyes to glaze over and her nose to twitch again. "Such a... nice smell." She mumbled before leaning toward Tsukune's neck again. "I'm sorry... I can't... control myself." She mumbled out again as her mouth was about to clamp onto Tsukune's neck.

Tsukune, for his part, seemed to be glued to the spot. _'Oh, crud, didn't expect that.' _Riamu thought on his way to stop her. He dropped the bag in his left hand on the way. He reached a hand around her head to try and cover her mouth. He was... half successful. He'd managed to stop one of her fangs from piercing Tsukune's throat. In doing so though, her fang punctured his hand. He could literally feel the blood been sucked out, like someone had stuck a needle with a vacuum attached to it into his hand. He looked over to Tsukune's face and saw the color drain from it.

The girl finally opened her mouth and released the two. Tsukune leapt to his feet and started skittering about the place as blood poured from the puncture wound. Riamu just held his hand up and watched as the wound closed up quickly, leaving no trace. "MY BLOOD'S BEEN SUCKED!" Tsukune repeated loudly as he skittered about.

Riamu and the girl stood by and watched the rather amusing act. Until Riamu finally got bored and grabbed Tsukune's shoulder bringing him to a stop. He smacked Tsukune upside the head before talking. "Get a hold of yourself, baka! The wounds already stopped bleeding, so you're not gonna bleed to death!"

Tsukune gently placed a hand over where he was bitten and pulled his hand away to find no blood. "Gomen!" The girl exclaimed from her spot on the ground. "It's just, I'm a-"

"Vampire, I'd guessed as much. Sorry for interrupting. What else were you gonna say?" Riamu broke in while nodding his head and picking up his dropped bag.

"Gomen, again! I just couldn't control myself when I smelled your blood. I'm Akashiya Moka." The newly named Moka finished.

Tsukune just looked on in surprise at the seemingly emotionless boy and super cute girl before him. He finally found his voice again after a few more seconds. "When you say 'vampire'. Do you mean the bloodsucking, fanged monster that hates garlic and crosses!!" Tsukune asked as he imitated his idea of a vampire.

Moka gave a cute smile. "Yup! Thank you so much for the treat. Your blood is soooo yummy!" She answered with a content sigh. "But there was some strange taste mixed in with it for some reason." She replied as she held her chin and scrunched up her face in thought. This act only succeeded in making her look more cute.

Riamu had a flat look on his face with a slight frown showing through when he spoke. "Uh, yeah, that would be because I tried to stop you. Instead, I got stuck with one of your fangs while Tsukune got stuck with the other." His frown deepened for a second. "And what do you mean by 'strange taste'?"

She waved her hands in defence and gave a nervous giggle before she answered. "It's not that it tasted bad or anything, it was just different to the other boy's blood. Oh, what are your names?" She quickly asked with her smile again.

"I'm A-Aono Tsukune. P-pleased to meet you." Tsukune replied in a panic. _'There's no way a girl this cute could be a vampire, could there?' _He thought, trying to bring some logic to the situation.

"Too many people asking for my name today..." Riamu mumbled with a sigh while shaking his head. "My name's Riamu, Ebansu Riamu." Riamu stated when he stopped shaking his head. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to explore the forest." He turned away from the two and started walking for the forest.

"Wait! Won't you be late for the opening ceremony if you do that?" Moka asked as she retrieved her bike.

All the while, Tsukune seemed to move with robotic, stiff movements as he picked up his bags. He seemed to be glancing from Riamu to Moka in quick succession. _'How can they be talking so casually when she just called herself a vampire!?'_

"I'm not going to the opening ceremony, neither am I attending this school. So, that doesn't really matter." Riamu shouted over his shoulder as he kept walking.

Both Tsukune and Moka rushed slightly to catch up to him, he seemed to walk very fast. "So, um... do you two... hate our kind... vampires?" Moka asked hesitantly with a lowered head.

Riamu didn't miss a beat as he gave his reply. "Not unless you're trying to kill me. I don't hate people because of looks, species or gender. I come to hate people because of attitude, personality and generally how they treat me and others around them. The things they do count for a lot, actions speak louder than words. Respect someone if you want to be respected back, that sort of thing." Riamu stated with a shrug. He stopped and looked over his shoulder at the two trailing him. "To give you the straight forward answer, I don't hate you, or Tsukune. To be honest, you two are probably the closest things I have to friends right now." He turned back and started walking again. "What about you, Tsukune? What do you think of vampires?" Riamu shouted back to them.

Tsukune jumped slightly at being addressed. "Um... I wouldn't say I hate vampires. I mean, they're just pretty unique I guess." He replied in a panic.

Moka brightened up instantly at hearing their replies. "That's great!" She cheered with glee. "If you're both okay with me, please be my friends!" She asked with her cute smile. "I was feeling lonely since I didn't know anyone here."

_'Definitely cute!' _Tsukune screamed mentally as he kept up the pace.

"Well, Tsukune can be your friend but as I've already told you. I'm not attending this school, I'm just here because I have some business with someone in the school. Once I'm done, I'm outta here and back to travelling." He paused for a second as he sighed. "But if we do meet again, I suppose it would be nice to call each other friends." What neither of them saw was the small smile that Riamu had on his face as he walked.

Eventually, they had to split up, they exchanged farewells and were about to go their separate ways when, "Wait! If you have business with someone in the academy, why are you exploring the forest? Wouldn't it be faster to go straight to the academy." Tsukune asked in a thoughtful tone just before they separated.

"It would... if it wasn't so full of students. I'd be better off waiting for the students to settle. Not just that but I feel like taking a small rest as well before dealing with that." Riamu answered before once again heading into the forest. "Well, I hope to see you guys again sometime soon, see ya 'round." He called as he held his empty hand up in a farewell gesture.

Moka and Tsukune yelled their own good-byes before they turned back to the academy building. "Let's meet up after the opening ceremony and talk some more, 'kay?" Moka asked Tsukune as they too had to split up for the opening ceremony.

"Mm-hm" Tsukune replied as he nodded and walked for the building.

* * *

A surprisingly long distance away from the academy. Deep in the forest, a shadow stops behind a bush. After a few seconds and some grunting and groaning sounds, Riamu walks out while adjusting his glasses. He then rubs his left forearm through the fabric of his coat before settling.

He pulls up the sleeve on his right arm to reveal a small watch with a simple Velcro strap. The watch was at the very base of his hand where it met the wrist. This was for good reason, since the watch was followed by a large manacle that seemed to completely smother his forearm.

"Made good time. Tsukune and Moka are probably in the opening ceremony by now. I wonder if Tsukune will run away once he realizes what this school was made for? Then again he seemed pretty happy to be with Moka. Maybe he'll stay here just to be with her? Nah, he'd be too scared to stay here." He mumbled to no one as he looked down at the watch, frown still on his face.

"Probably would've been faster if I hadn't almost jumped right in front of that purple haired girl." He mumbled again as he covered the watch and manacle with the coat sleeve again. _'She had a seriously weird smell though. Nothing but colder air and the faint smell of something sweet. Never smelt a monster like that before. And what exactly was she doing out that far? If she was a student she should have been in the opening ceremony.' _He dismissed this train of thought with a shake of his head before he started thinking too much of it.

He made his way through the trees until he found a rather large rock with a flat surface. He quickly places all the bags gently on the ground. He picks the messenger bag with the dragon on the front back up and places it on top of the rock. He opens it up quickly and pulls out what seems to be a silver Laptop. After a few seconds and an audio greeting of, _"P'nawn da, Liam." _he starts setting up a microphone and activates the voice command function.

Once done he reaches for the cylindrical container and pulls out some kind of rolled up tarp. He unravels it on a piece of clear ground to reveal the tarp to be a square shape. On it appeared to be a circle about a metre in diameter with many symbols, seals and runes surrounding it and covering the rest of the tarp. He quickly places a stone on each corner of the tarp to keep it anchored and steps away.

"Execute, voice recorder." He announces in a clear voice as he takes off his spectacles and places them next to the laptop, a beep confirming the action had been taken. He then proceeds to take off his coat. Revealing, once again, the manacle that smothered his right forearm but that was merely the beginning. All the way up his right arm were some kind of leather straps that were attached to the manacle. The straps made the muscles in his right arm bulge a little more than normal. On his left arm, was a similar manacle except, it had no straps going up the rest of the arm but his left was still muscular looking none the less. Both manacles seemed to be covered by more runes and symbols that intertwined and flowed around each other. The straps connected to the right manacle also had the same symbols and runes.

"Execute, video recorder." He announces in another clear voice, another beep as he releases a catch on the left manacle. Thus, allowing him to take it off and drop it near the other bags. He then got started on the straps covering his right arm, it was really quite simple. All he had to do was unlatch a single hook on his shoulder and the straps would just fall off. After that he repeated the action of releasing a catch on the manacle and dropping it near the bags. He flexed his right arm, conetn in being free from the straps.

He rubs his forearms as he steps into the circle on the tarp. "Execute, timers." Again, he announces in a clear voice, accompanied by another beep. He takes off his torn up black shirt to reveal a scar laden and muscled body. Though most of the scars seemed to be the result of fighting, some were too precise to have come from that. He starts playing with the pentagram pendant as he stands and gathers his thoughts. "Start, recording." A beep comes from the laptop and a timer starts counting down as it records both his voice and image.

"Complete transformation training session, number, forty-three. Best time so far for holding the transformation without losing control, 1 hour, 37 minutes, 43 seconds. Non-combat situation. I have already proved that the speed at which I transform also affects the amount of time I can spend in the full transformation form. When I 'let go of myself' and just allow the transformation take place, it happens quickly, very quickly. In transforming with this method though, it becomes more difficult to control the full form for prolonged periods of time. It seems that embracing the form allows my more primal side to take control. I have concluded that it shortens the time I can control myself by 25 to 45 percent, normally I wouldn't find this as a set back. However, using this method also makes it harder to change back into my human form, therefore I have to control the transformation as well. Controlling the transformation makes the change slightly painful and takes longer, much longer than if I were to embrace it but what is the point of changing if I cannot successfully change back on time?"

He pauses for a moment as he looks skyward and takes a few long sniffs, final conformation that he is alone. "Another set back I have found which greatly disturbs me is the time I lose when doing combat practice. When I go through the combat practices it seems the time I have in the controlled transformation is cut in half or more. Although, this is also probably due to the small area which I have to perform the combat training in. Not only must I be aware of how close I am to the barrier I must also control the transformation and keep my form correct. I should be able to overcome this problem in the next session when I have the new spell promised to me by the headmaster of Youkai Academy."

He pauses for a second as he grips the pendant tightly, the symbols carved into the pendant starting to glow dully. "I am worried what he will ask for as payment but it will be worth it to gain more control of the full transformation. Once I have full control, I'll finally be free of the precautions I have to wear and I will not have to worry about those around me. For now though, I want to try and elongate the time in a non-combat situation! Timer one, start!" He finishes with a firm voice as he pulls hard on the pentagram pendant.

On the back of his neck a clip opens up, releasing the leather string that binds the pendant to Riamu's neck. He pulls it away slowly, the symbols shining through his fingers as his body starts changing, slowly at first. He eventually throws the pendant to the ground just out of reach of the tarp, the symbol's glow dies almost immediately. His transformation speeds up almost instantly. All the while he would chant a mantra in his mind, _'I am in control, I am in control, I am in control...'_

Eventually that section of forest was filled with the sounds of growling and other feral sounds.

* * *

A few hours later, outside the dormitories for Youkai Academy. Tsukune was having mixed feelings about his day so far. First he met the mysterious Riamu, who was running away from someone, on the bus on the way to the Academy. Then he was bitten by Moka when he arrived at the academy. Her announcement of being a vampire also shocked him but he put it off as her being a strange girl and thought nothing more of it, after some thinking and panicking. Okay, a lot of panicking. He was also surprised with the way Riamu handled it. As if it happened all the time to him, to have some girl suck out his blood and then say she was a vampire.

Leaving that aside though, he found out something even more frightening when he was sent to his classroom. It started out normal enough with the teacher welcoming the students and then introducing herself as their home room sensei. Nekonome Shizuka, was her name, from her personality she seemed like a normal ditzy blonde, still, a nice enough person. Strangely enough she reminded Tsukune of a neko with the two tufts of hair she had that looked like neko mimi, cats ears. Again, forgetting that, what she said after the usual things is what was frightening. She announced that Youkai Academy was a school made... for **monsters **to attend. And if humans were ever to find out about the place they were to be killed, supposedly.

Hearing that, he'd almost screamed for his life and run out of there, instead he stayed, for some reason. Turns out the monsters were in the academy to learn how to coexist with humans. They all had to stay in a human form while in the school and keep their true forms a secret, apparently. There was one person or monster, rather, in the room who had different ideas. Some monster with slicked back hair and a lip piercing thought that humans were good for nothing except a snack. Except for the beautiful girls, those he wanted to molest.

Hearing that alone made Tsukune want to keep away from the guy, sadly he wouldn't be able to do that. It turned out that Moka was in the same class as him. She was an instant hit with all the guys and that was bad news for Tsukune since she instantly showed her fondness for him. He hadn't been found out as a human yet and the other students, mostly the male ones anyway, wanted to kill him already.

After their welcome from their sensei was done, the two went out to explore. Again, Moka was ogled by the guys as Tsukune was put on their hit lists. It was sometime during this point that he thought being in a school of monsters was worth it. To be with the cute Moka seemed like an even trade-off. Those thoughts were crushed when the two were approached by the monster with the lip piercing. He was Komiya Saizou and he made his intentions immediately clear, he wanted Moka and he wanted to get rid of Tsukune. Moka saved both of them though, by dragging him out of there and rushing off.

After they were a safe distance away he got interested in why Moka was interested in him, (does that make sense?). He then found out about how Moka didn't see him as a mediocre guy... and that they were on bloodsucking terms. That's when Tsukune found out how tasty his blood was, about how it was some grade-A blood (Thumbs Up!). Blood that was delicious for vampires. He obviously felt like a snack in that moment of time. He was slightly annoyed with the idea, until he found something else out about Moka. He, along with Riamu, was the first body she'd drunk from. She was embarrassed about the proclamation, embarrassed enough to shove him a full inch into a concrete wall.

After that though they enjoyed some more exploring and talking. Sometimes even talking about Riamu. Wondering what exactly he had to do in the academy. Tsukune even asked what Riamu's blood was like. Apparently, Riamu's blood was thicker than Tsukunes, savoury and the mineral balance was off because of a slight lack of iron.

Eventually, they made their way to here, the school dormitories. Some of the creepiest looking buildings Tsukune had ever seen. It looked more like a mental asylum than a school dorm. They were surrounded by more of the bare trees and random gravestones. He panicked some more but was put down when Moka expressed a fondness for the building.

"You don't like it, Tsukune? Even though you're a monster? Oh, speaking of which, what kind of monster are you Tsukune?" Moka asked with a cute smile when she saw Tsukune's panicked face.

_'Uh oh... I'm a Human!' _He thought panickingly. "I'm... Uh, well..."

"Oh! That's right, it's against school rules reveal your true form! Please, forget I asked!" Moka quickly added with a small prayer gesture.

Tsukune would have broken down into hysterical giggling from the narrow escape had it not been for Moka's presence. He broke out of his relived stupor after a moment. "A-Actually Moka-san I really can't see you as anything more than a normal human. Are you r-really a vam-vampire?"

And this is when Tsukune started learning more about real vampires. It turns out that the rosary around her neck is what makes her look human. And if the rosary were to ever be removed she would revert into what she called a 'scaaaaary vampire'. She apparently put the rosary on because her original form was hated and caused conflict. Even though her powers are sealed, she still has a craving for blood. He found that out not only through her telling him but also through a fresh puncture wound to his neck.

Eventually the two had to separate and go to their own rooms. That was the last they saw of each other for that day.

* * *

"Timer th-three, s-stop." Riamu gasped out as he tried to control his breathing. He crawls out of the circle on the tarp and quickly replaces the pentagram pendant around his neck only to collapse onto his stomach. _'Guess I shouldn't have transformed more than once today. Damn, I'm hungry now!' _He thought as he rolled himself over, still gasping for breath, tears in the corners of his eyes.

He lay there for a few minutes before shakily sitting up. _'There we go... the pain in my muscles is returning to a dull ache now. I should be fine once I get some food in me. I wonder if I beat my last time?' _He got up slowly and shuffled over to his things. He reattached his manacles and procured a fresh shirt from his bag. The fabric stuck to his skin straight away thanks to the sweat soaking his body.

After scarfing down some kind of preserved meat he made his way to the laptop. He replaces his glasses quickly and checks on the two times he achieved. He grinned slightly at the times shown. The time taken to go into the full form and then transform back were almost exactly the same for both transformations, only a few seconds of difference. He noted down the four times and shut their windows down, finally looking toward the time in which he controlled his complete form.

His grin practically split his face, his eyes shut in glee and his frown disappeared for a second. "ALRIGHT! I broke the 1 hour, 40 minute mark! Maybe it was worth the pain of transforming twice." He cleared his throat after a second and took note of the new times, the runes on his pendant seemed to start glowing again. His frown reappeared with a vengence as he shut down the laptop and stored it in it's bag, the glow of the runes dimmed then went out.

_'That was close, it almost surfaced there.' _Eventually everything was kept and his bags were hanging off him again. _'Better get over to the academy now to meet the headmaster. It should be okay to use that form to get there quickly now.' _He thought as he exposed the left manacle and unlatched it. He stored it in one of the bags and started running. Going faster as he started changing again, eventually he was nothing but a blur as he ran through the forest.

* * *

He reached the headmasters office in a little less than ten minutes, after finding out exactly where it was. The room was surprisingly small and dark with a desk in front of the only window. There was a cabinet, supposedly with files on students in it, along with a plant in the corner and even a picture on the wall. All in all it seemed like a normal headmasters office. Apart from the headmaster looking over the desk at Riamu with glowing eyes... and the macabre scene shown in the picture. Those were very abnormal and it was only made worse from the white robes that covered him and most of his face.

"Nice decoration." Riamu quipped as he sets down the bag in his hand and takes off the cylindrical container. He sits down quietly in a chair directly opposite the robed headmaster, setting the cylinder to rest against his leg.

"Arigatou. To be honest, I did not expect you to come here. It is most strange for your kind to answer a call like this. From what I have learned of your kind, normally you would have just run away to somewhere of your own choosing." He replied as he brought his hands together, his elbows resting on the arm rests of his chair.

"Both of us know I'm not exactly like the others. In actuality, I was fairly torn on wether or not to come here, I almost didn't come. Still, I have to ask, why bother contacting me if there wasn't much of a chance of me coming?" Blatant curiosity lacing Riamu's voice as he spoke.

"Because there was still a chance." He replied with a shrug. _'For what I have planned, things could have carried on without you, but since you came things will hopefully go a lot smoother.' _He thought as he returned his hands to a resting position. "A strong ally is always good to have. Even if he can't always control his strength... speaking of which, may I see the spell you have been using?" He asked, holding out a hand.

Riamu nodded slightly and kicked up the cylinder with a sweep of his foot, caught it as it fell and held it out to the headmaster. "You better be able to make something better than this. If not, I'm outta here." Riamu states as the headmaster takes the cylinder politely.

He promptly takes out the tarp and examines it for a few moments. "I see, it was a druid who made this for you wasn't it? Along with the manacles and pentagram." He states, not once looking up from the tarp.

"You're almost right. A witch and a druid constructed the pentagram for me. The druid couldn't make it small enough to fit around my neck so they had a witch combine it with some of her magics. That still wasn't enough in the end so the druid went on to create the manacles." Riamu clarifies, fiddling about with the pendant.

"Ah, yes! That is what caused the side effect wasn't it?" The head master states more than asks, finally looking up from the tarp and bringing his hands together in front of him again.

Riamu chuckles lightly. "You are well informed aren't you? How do you do that? No, never mind." His frown suddenly deepens. "The answer I'm more interested in is wether you can make a larger and stronger barrier for me to train in. So I can learn to better control my true form."

The headmaster chuckles back. "Oh yes, I believe I can make one much better and much larger than your current one. It may take until the end of tomorrow though. Even though the druid's spells will form the basis. You cannot believe the intricacies of creating a barrier which allows those with a human form to pass through, while keeping those with the form of a monster incarcerated."

"You're right, I can't." Riamu answers. He leans back in the chair slightly in satisfaction of the news. "Now, what's the payment? Cash, someone you need killed or someone you need found?" He asks in a bored tone.

The head master leans back in his chair as well. "None of the above, actually." That caught Riamu off guard enough to make him sit upright again. "What I need is a bodyguard. Not only to protect someone but to protect a relationship."

"A bodyguard? For two people and their relationship?" Riamu repeats with a raised eyebrow. "Where's the camera? This is some kind of prank isn't it?" He spits, glancing about the room.

"Not at all. In fact, I believe you already know your charges. You met them both this morning." The headmaster replies with a small grin.

"Akashiya Moka and Aono Tsukune?" Riamu asks with what appears to be incredulity. "What's the point? That human will be out of here as soon as he realizes what this school was made for. Hell, he's probably already at that bus stop waiting for the last one to the human world."

The headmasters grin grows slightly wider. "I assure you, he isn't. According to my information he is currently in his dorm room."

"That so?"

"It is." He answers with conviction and a slight nod. His glowing eyes disappearing for a moment underneath his hood.

Riamu looks away and huffs, his shoulders sagging slightly. "Bodyguard? Are you sure you want someone like me to do that? Finding someone or killing someone would be easier since I'm a trained mercenary but bodyguard? I've never been trained for that! Then there's the whole reason why I came here, to get a spell to help me control my full powers better!"

"All your points are true but I have faith in you. Also what you said, 'Your full power', you may not have full control over it but isn't what was granted by the pendant and manacles enough? You may not have your full power but you have fractions of it and those fractions still overshadow the power most monsters have." The headmaster states, gesturing with his hands for extra effect.

Riamu stared for a little longer at the headmaster before speaking. "Fine, I'll protect them from threats to themselves and to their apparent 'relationship'. However, if Tsukune or Moka decide to leave the school at any point during my protection of them then my job is over! I'll have paid your fee, even if one of them leaves tomorrow morning, before you've even finished the spell for me! Is that a deal?" Riamu looked down at the headmaster with a hint of a smile. _'This'll be over by lunch time tomorrow!'_

"Yes, would you like me to enroll you as a student so you may be closer at hand to guard them?" The headmaster replied without a hint of hesitation.

Riamu raised an eyebrow. "No, thank you. I'll guard them from afar in the shadows, if that's fine?" The headmaster inclined his head in another nod. "Alright, I'll leave the old training spell here with you in case you need the reference. Now, where is his dorm room so I may start the job of watching over him?" Riamsu asks as he gathers up his bags and prepares to leave.

"What of Akashiya Moka? Does she not require protection?" The headmaster asked in a tone that meant he already knew the answer.

Riamu almost snorted. "Moka? She's a monster. Tsukune's nothing but a human, he needs more protection than her in this place."

"I see, you seem to be fairly close to them already from your casual use of their names. Even using their first names as well." The headmaster suddenly pointed out.

Riamu had to hold himself back from looking surprised. He'd forgotten that they used the family name to talk of people you knew little of. He even forgot to use the suffixes. _'How could I forget something like that?' _He shook his head slightly and looked back at the headmaster. "That means nothing. I'm just not used to your customs over here. Back in my country we wouldn't use the last names of those who were around the same age as us no matter if we'd met only once before or had never met at all. We would always use the first name."

"I see..." The headmaster drew out that last word, knowing Riamu had lied. "Very well, Hitotsu!"

A tall, wide man dressed in a suit and wearing black leather gloves appeared as the door opened. "OSSU!" He cried as he snapped to attention.

"Guide Riamu-san here to Aono Tsukune's dorm room so he may keep watch over him." The headmaster ordered the man known only as Hitotsu.

"OSSU!"

"And one last thing Riamu-san," The headmaster piped up as Riamu stepped onto the threshold of the doorway. "Watch out for an extremist group known as 'Anti-thesis'. They have a strong hate of 'pure-bred monsters." Riamu turned his head, looked sideways at the headmaster and nodded. He stepped completely out of the room and closed the door behind him. The headmaster chuckled lightly. "Good luck, Riamu-san. This is not going to be as easy as you believe."

* * *

**LITTLE OMAKE;**

"Hey, Hitotsu-san!" Riamu shouted as he jogged to catch up with the tall man. He came to an abrupt halt when Hitotsu also stopped. "Is there any chance you could guide me to the cafeteria or maybe a shop with some meat based snacks in it? I'm starving over here!!" Riamu cried as his stomach growled, he cluched at his stomach while tear drops appeared in the corners of his eyes.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that Riamu-san! Ojou-sama only gave me instructions to take you to Aono Tsukune's dorm room! I cannot go against my Ojou-sama's orders!" Hitotsu started walking again as Riamu followed with his shoulders slumped, tears streaming down his face in defeat.

Riamu suddenly perked up after a few moments of walking. "Actually that's okay, I could probably find the student shop in the dorms by myself anyway." He announced out loud as he sighed at the thought of getting something to chew on. _'Maybe I'll get some chicken? It's been awhile, I've mostly been eating beef jerky through all the travelling.'_

"That would do you no good Riamu-san! The student shop is closed at this time of the day!" Hitotsu announced without missing a step.

Riamu came to a complete halt as if he had turned to stone. He seemed to crumble to nothing but dust and was blown away by the gentle wind... it turned out to be nothing more than his hopes disappearing. "I'M GONNA STARVE TO DEATH BY MORNING!!" He howled into the sky.


End file.
